


She Went To The Void

by X_Nanami_X



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Nanami_X/pseuds/X_Nanami_X
Summary: It was the time for Decim to know the truth..To know what?That  Chiyuki went to the void.





	She Went To The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note(more of childs note..): So I changed some things in such as adding a day/night time in Quindecum and allowing arbiters to sleep during the night. I hope you're okay with that..thank you^^
> 
> And also-  
> If the story is bad just know I'm a stuggling 11 year old writer so don't expect fo much from me XD

It has been one day in Quindecum since Chiyuki disappeared. Decim was still at his bar, grabbing the glass with some remaining wine inside it. He cleans it with some water and then dries it with the nearby cloth he got,while cleaning the glass he thinks when he will get to see HER again. The other arbiters arrived at the bar and took a seat.

All of the arbiters look at him with confusion and felt crestfallen. They weren't satisfied with the has done. It was clearly said by their leader that.. Arbiters don't feel emotions. Arbiters are just dummies.

Well then. Fuck it. He's not following that protocol. He wants a change.

He looks back at them saying words with such happiness "I can't help it, I just miss her and wished she would come back" he smiles looking at the glass. The other arbiters chuckle and laugh as Decim continued to do his job as a bartender.

Decim prepares some bottles filled with wine. He gives those nottles to the other arbiters as they joyfully accepted it.

Yet...one arbiter still had this dissatisfied face. He was clearly not content about Arbiters meating up with humans. That was pretty petty for him. The red haired arbiter concludes to talk to him about what arbiters should do, and must do. To simply put it..he wants him to remind Decim of the protocol.

"You still have a lot to learn Decim." The read haired arbiter said as he took a bottle and drank the wine, he continues talking saying "Why should you be remembered of Chiyuki? She's nothing more than a human" he continues to drink some more of the wine Decim prepared.

"She showed me a valuable lesson..how else could I forget about the girl who turned my world upside down?" He smiles at him as the red haired arbiter's blood continues to boil. The other arbiters were curious about what happened to the both of them alone.

"Oh? What happened to the both of you when you two were alone~?" The green haired arbiter grins as Decim blushes at the thought....What would have happened when the both of them might be alone? Probably not something...kinky...right?

"Well..just my feelings showing off for once" He remembers how much he cried like the waterfalls you see in some places. He was crying at her shoulder. He pretty much loved that moment were he was forgiven for all his actions towards her.

Oh how much he missed Chiyuki...

"Oh? What was that? A confessi-" the green haired arbiter got cut off by the slamming of the desk of the red haired arbiter. The red haired male looks straight at him with those ferocious eyes. He told Decim his rabid opinion about Chiyuki and his relationship.

"Stop talking about that human. She's not worth it. You yourself should be aware of your choices." After those words he quickly stood up and fiercely walk back to his floor..where his cat lives, that place indeed helps him calm down at least.

Decim stood there dumbfounded...Was he hiding something from him? That's were his curiosity began to cloud his mind.

He was hiding something...

The arbiters then go back to chatting with each other as soon as he left. After some minutes all the arbiters were dismissed and returned back to their designated places. After the arbiters were gone, two humans came.

The memories start filling up his head. He greets the humans with a smile and there we go again..

After his daily shift, he decides to go to the last floor of Quindecum. He grabs some flowers and he tells the other arbiter at the elevator to go to the last floor.

He arrived and looks at all the dummies that were piled up there. He starts roaming around finding the place where he cried at Chiyuki's shoulder. It was pretty late that time, plus the room was dull and dark. He found himself a bit lost at the last floor.

"Need a hand?" The red haired arbiter says to Decim as he took hold of his hand and showed him the place where they last saw each other.

"How do you know..the location?" He asks the red haired arbiter beside him. The read haired arbiter responded "We talked about what happened between the two of you with the other arbiters"

Decim smiles at him, he grabs his flowers and placed it on the floor. "I will..never forget you..." he says looking at the ground. The red haired man felt very strucked by that sentence.

They haven't told something to Decim about what happened after she left...And they don't plan to tell him...yet they surely must.Well, not now, not on his current state.

"Stop blabbering right there." He says to Decim as Decim responded with a confused face. "I wasn't blabbering tho." Decim says right back at him. "Stop assuming my personal reasons.." 

The red haired man twitched his eyebrow and started to feel rage. He did not know what to do with him afterall.

"Whatever, get in the elevator will you bartender." He says strictly and it's more of a command than of request. They went back to their rooms and decided to sleep for a while.

Decim goes to his room and decides to rest for a while in his bed. He thinks about Chiyuki once again. He looks at the ceiling and decided to look back at some of his memories.

"It's alright..I forgive you.." Chiyuki's voice start flowing in his head which gave him a soothing feeling about himself. He starts closing his eyes as he rests peacefully.

That was a hundred thousand years before..now it's the present. Where the truth is told as the arbiter just stands there feeling cold, as everything he hated unfolds.

It was already 100 years since Chiyuki last appeared. Decim was searching for her, even if it was the impossible. He has lots of guests today. A mass murder happened in Earth today. 

Memories then filled up Decim's mind.

Two people came and he says yet again "Good morning. I will be your bartender for today, please have a seat." Those two people went closer and took a seat. Decim asked them questions about what happened before they came here.

The brunette girl opens her mouth and says "I only remember...I was there when the war happened..I don't know what happened next.." she sighs as Decim nods at her.

"I don't know what..happened recently.." The crimson red haired male says to Decim.  
Before the game Decim decides to give ask them if they would like anything to drink. He gave them some wine.

He looks back at the both of them again, they looked so innocent and pure, such a shame for them to get killed to easily. "Cheers!" the male says to the brunette as she only repsonds back at him with "Cheers.." with lesser enthusiasm. The brunette grabs the drink and drank the wine. After a few mor minutes, she finished her wine and then suddenly...her eyes widened and she grabbed her stomach as she groans in pain.

"Is there any matter Miss?" Decim asks the brunette female. She felt weirded out by the drink. "What's...in this..." she asks him with a glare. "It's..grape wine.." Decim responds. "IT'S WHAT?" She slams the table with her fist as Decim and the male's eyes widened. 

She felt sick and was sent to rest for a while..pretty much like what happened to. The male was just sitting on the sofa and he finally decided to speak up "Is she going to be alright?.." the male asks him and Decim responds with "She will be..after some rest" Decim walks out of the room and checks the time.

"1:00 pm..it was 10:00 am when that happened..how long does it take for humans to get recovered?" He sighs looking at the clock on the wall. It was pretty tiring looking out for some humans, he should probably take a break. But he's an arbiter, he needs to stay focused on his job of judging a person. And if the certain person is in need of help, he must provide that person with their needs.

After some more hours...it was finally 6:00 pm.

He then went back to her room and spent his whole night looking out for her, so did the male beside him. "Did she get food poisoning? Or maybe some allergies?" Decim asks the male. "I don't know, it was your serving. I'm not the bartender here." Decim can hear the coldness in his words, he might have been irritated by waht happened.

"I never knew she hated wine" Decim says back at him and he replies with a confused face. "Then why serve it in the first place?" He asks Decim "You were thirsty, I was asking if you wanted a drink. You didn't specify it."

"I still feel worried for her...I hope she's fine.." he says looking at the brunette laying down on the bed. He averted his sight from her to Decim. He smiles at him and leaves a sentence that would hurt him very much.

"Do you..miss someone?" He asks the arbiter and all Decim could do was stand. Stood up straightly like nothing happened. Stood up without any expression. Stood up like he knew nothing. Stood up like he didn't care.

"Hello?" The crimson haired male grabs Decim's attention as Decim snapped out of it. He was away from the world for a while. "A-ah yes I do" he answers awkwardly at the question. Honestly..he never knew what to do when these conversations happen..(conversations that reminds him of Chiyuki)

"Is that a yes Sir?" The male questions him yet again..So many questions..."You could say so..I do miss someone, yet I never know when she'll come back" he felt devastated by his words. He knew he hasn't seen Chiyuki for a hundred years now...

The male decides to stay quiet and rest at the sofa as Decim leaves the pair for the night..Many moments of silence happened after that experience..

It was 9:00 pm now...The male woke up and grab a book in the shelves of the room. He grabs a Biology book and starts flipping the pages. He looks at the cells and started to study the certain cells and their components and functions.

12:00 am...He drifted to sleep as his head was flooded with some knowledge. He yawns before sleeping..

~morning~

It's now morning and the brunette woke up feeling much more better. The male coincidentally woke up at the same time the brunette did. He smiles greeting good morning towards her as she only responds with a nod. The both of them then prepares themselves to go outside of the room.

They then went to the bar where Decim was.

"Glad to see you feeling well this morning" Decim greets the both of them. The brunette strictly warns him not to give her some grape wine again. He nods and told them the rules and regulations of the game. After that..the both of them decided to just play along.

They where playing bowling for today...certain events happened in the experience.

When the game ended..the male starts crying.

"Miss...Kira..I remember you now..you were..my biology teacher.." he says as tears start running down his cheek. He smiles toward her as the brunette responds with a smile "Shin yu..don't cry.." she goes closer to him and pats his back, comforting one of her best students.

"B-but...I was so close..." he stops for a while as he sniffs "I was so close..to graduate..." he cried more as there was nothing that could save them in this curent situation.

"Shin.." Kira hugs the student. She opens her mouth and says back at him "We cannot be saved anymore.." she stops for a while and sighs "I miss my old life..but that doesn't mean I can't be in my eternal happiness" 

"Teacher...how could you be so calm.." he asks her as she just smiles again at him. "It's because..you're here next to me. My favorite student. You were the only student that understood how I felt. You would correct them, and told them their mistakes. You would be so entusiastic in my class. How could I not be any more happy?" She wipes his tears and reminds him "My family may be there weeping, but it was good to know I lived my life in such an experience I don't want to change."

"Shin wipe up your tears, they don't suit you" a hint of playfulness was said through that sentence. She chuckles at him. Shin wipes his tears up and hugs his teacher. He says thanks for everything that she has taught him.

To make Shin even happier..Kira grabs a medal at her pocket. "I was preparing it for your graduation but it seems like that won't happen anymore, well probably because we died through getting shot by the terrorists."she gives him the medal as Shin starts getting drowned by his tears of happiness.

"Best in Biology! Congratulations!" Kira awards him as Shin only cried even more. Some moments were spent on talking.

It was finally time for their departure..Decin decided to Reincarnate them.

The two humans went to the elevator and was on their way for their destination. They were going to be sent to Reincarnation. They were lucky to have such a happy ending.

Now Decim was wondering..Did he ever have a happy ending with Chiyuki?

He shakes his head for a while. "Not now.." he mumbles towards himself. He sighs as he continued to clean the bar. He prepares some for glasses at the table. He patientky waits for them to arrive.

They arrived after some minutes. They greeted Decim as soon as they went into his bar. He could tell everyone was tired from their daily shift, so he went to ask a question.

"What happened during your judgement?" He asks the arbiters. One of them sighs. He opens his mouth saying "I could say the judgement was pretty hard to do." He says before drinking some wine, he continues "The details were pretty minute and really something else."

"That would have been easier if Chiyuki were here." Decim responds as the other arbiters felt guilty. Even their leader.

They haven't told him about what happened..

To her.

"Well.." Their leader says biting her lip. She hesitates for a while if she should continue. She made her final decision...she was going to continue. After some seconds she told him about what happened to her.

"She got lost." The leader says to make the cetain situation vague and not easily undertood by Decim. She doesn't want his reputation to descend. "And what do you mean by lost?" His eyes flared up as he looks at the leader. The leader sighs again..she's going to have such a very hard time to compete with Decim.

Especially when he just got this curious.

"Well..I don't mean the literal term for lost." She says as Decim only responds back with a disappointed face. Decim knew the leader that he wasn't dumb enough to not realize it and that's were he knew he something was going on. "I'm not that dumb to not realize that." He reminds their leader. He looks at her with some of the morst fierceful eyes. He looks straight at her asking her "Tell me...something's been going on right now and I do believe that it has something to do with me and Chiyuki. If so..what happened?"

That was when Decim knew his life was messed up..

"About Chiyuki.." their leader's heart stings for a while. It hurt when she was going to tell him what really happened to Chiyuki.

"She went to the void." Their leader says without missing a beat. Decim was in shock. He made sure that Chiyuki was supposed to get reincarnated.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me.." Decim's eyes starts tearing up as there was no change of the tone of his voice. He was shivering. He didn' know what to do at that certain situation. It's not like he can magically return Chiyuki back to life.

"I'm sorry..it's just..I don't want to change your warm smile to a gloomy frown" she simply states as all Decim could do was just continue to cry.

"You know nothing of this." Decim walks out of his own bar and went to the elevator and tapped the button containing the last number.

The trip of him going to the elevator was pure silence. It was pretty peaceful. His mind wasn't tho. It was clouded with so much thought and depression. He was out of his world that time.

He snapped out of it when the door of the elevator rang. He got out of the elevator and ran towards the place where he last saw Chiyuki.

He looks at the ground again. He starts to smile. The others would think of this scene as rubbish but it wasn't for him..

"Chiyuki.." he muttered under his breath before giving off a sigh. "This is goodbye.." he says to the soil. He tries to walk away.

But he doesn't want to.

He doesn't want to think all this happened.

He had doubts.

He wanted to break free from all the bad things that happened.

He stays.

As he was leaving..he stops. He decides to look back at the place he last met her. He starts crying again. The room was filled by sorrow.

"I-i'll..never..forget you.." he whispers before finally saying goodbye. He can feel his heart stinging again...afterall..who could forget the most valuable thing they can find in life? That would be the love of their life.

Decim went back to his bar and noticed noone was there. "They all probably" he says to himself.

He went back to his room and went to his bed. He felt uncomfortable and weird, he doesn't mind that tho and just closes his eyes.

And there she was. 

Standing all alone.

He just wants to hold her.

Hug her.

Never let her go again.

But what could he do? For this was all just a dream.


End file.
